Songs for a Dancer
by pusa.is.me
Summary: He was a genius, and he could predict two hundred different outcomes to a single scenario, and every outcome he could think of leads to only one thing—his heart getting broken. ShikaTen, with possible NejiTen sprinkles for added flavor.
1. Goodnight and Go

**Title: Goodnight and Go**

**Characters: Nara Shikamaru, Yamanaka Ino, Tenten, Rock Lee, mention of Hyuuga Neji and Akimichi Chouji**

**Song artist: Imogen Heap**

**Summary: The shadow manipulator didn't realize that he was staring at her, a lazy smile plastered on his otherwise bored-to-death face, until Ino suddenly _squealed _somewhere to his left.**

* * *

><p>Shikamaru was having a <em>bad <em>day.

It wasn't as much an it's-too-sunny-and-there-is-not-a-single-cloud-in-the-sky bad as it was an I-have-a-troublesome-friend-who-would-not-shut-up bad. It was just that Ino had literally dragged him out of his house that morning, the one day he was allowed to take a day off to actually do some decent cloud watching, and had forced him to accompany her to seven different boutiques in search of the perfect dress for her date with Sai by the end of the week. To make matters worse, Chouji was away on a mission with his father, and so he was stuck lugging heavy shopping bags for the Yamanaka heiress _alone._

"Don't you have any girl friends?" he had grumbled when Ino threatened to castrate him after he refused to get out of bed.

"Of course I do," Ino had snapped, yanking at his arm. "But I want a guy's opinion, and unfortunately, I'm severely lacking in that department."

Shikamaru had _tched, _before pointing out that the reason Ino did not have platonic relationships with a lot of guys was because she had already dated most of the men she knew.

Ino had ribbed him with a pretty elbow, before yanking his hair, effectively dragging him out of his cot.

And now he was forced to sit and wait for his troublesome childhood friend in the newly open café in the busiest street in Konoha, as she checked some jewelry in a shop two blocks down. She would have dragged him along in there too, but he had refused, clearly stating that he was not going anywhere near a shop filled with sparkly, girly accessories, their friendship be damned.

"Damn troublesome woman," the Nara genius muttered under his breath, shoulders hunched, chin propped against his right palm, his eyes watching the clouds drifting past the café's wide window.

That was when he saw _her._

It wasn't as much as she attracted his attention as what she was doing did. He was, after all, acquainted enough with the sole girl in Team Gai to know her signature twin-bun hair style, her usual pink top, her overall cheerful demeanor that lighted a room whenever she walked into one. It was just that, at that very moment, Tenten, budding weapons mistress, was currently _dragging _a semiconscious Lee by the scruff of his green spandex, like it was the most normal thing in the world to do.

Shikamaru had to chuckle despite himself. There weren't many people who would have the capacity to stick around the young green beast for too long, what with his overzealousness about _everything, _especially with matters of youth and more youth. He guessed he admired Tenten, in a way, because she not only has enough patience to stay with the hyperactive taijutsu expert, she also has the ability to keep him in check. Add to that the fact that she was probably the only kunoichi that the stoic Hyuuga Neji actually got along with, Shikamaru was rather impressed with her.

The shadow manipulator didn't realize that he was staring at her, a lazy smile plastered on his otherwise bored-to-death face, until Ino suddenly _squealed _somewhere to his left.

"You like her!"

He inwardly grumbled. And to think that his day was starting to become not-so-bad instead of very bad.

Caught between wanting to smack himself on the head for being caught staring, and finding it too strenuous an action to do so, Shikamaru settled for a _tch, _threw Tenten (and Lee, by extension) one last glance, and faced his giggling friend.

"Troublesome woman."

* * *

><p><strong>And it's here! My promised ShikaTen series! The updates may come out slower than the updates in <em>Beginning<em> and _Talk on Corners_, but I promise that update I will. And speaking of _Talk on Corners_, I haven't decided if I should (or could) write an Epilogue, thus the hanging status of the series. But fear not, because I promise to decide before February ends, or I will do one hundred pushups and two hundred squats!**

**/coughs**

**Anyway, let me know what you guys think. I want to make this more lighthearted, because Beginnings was kind of (but not really) depressing. And when I think of Shikamaru and Tenten, I think of candy sprinkles and clouds and happy thoughts, as opposed to when I think of Neji and Tenten, when all possible romantic angles need a good dose of angst to go with it. **

**/coughs again**

**Reviews will be lovely, and flames will be used to roast marshmallows.**

**(Yes, I have finally restocked my supply.)**

**021512 update: **

**Due to an /cough/incident/cough/ that I'd rather not go in detail with, I have decided to take out the lyrics in this, and the succeeding, chapters for this series. I'll still post the artist of the songs though, so feel free to look them up wherever. It won't have the same effect, but in the interest of, uh, fair use, I'm going to do just that. Right.**


	2. Song for a Dancer

**Title: Song for a Dancer**

**Characters: Nara Shikamaru, Tenten, mention of Yamanaka Ino**

**Song artist: Stephen Speaks**

**Summary: Because Tenten was so beautiful _dancing_ alone, and she seemed so content, so happy in her solitude, that Shikamaru did not think it proper for him to intrude.**

* * *

><p>Shikamaru was speechless.<p>

In hindsight, he figured it shouldn't have been too surprising; he wasn't exactly talkative, not when Ino pretty much did all the talking for their little group. He only spoke when he deemed he should, and although words came pretty easy to him—genius that he was—Shikamaru usually preferred to keep quiet, finding some conversations too troublesome to bother butting in.

Except that being speechless at the very moment involved watching a fiery kunoichi spin at incredible speed, while summoning and throwing a barrage of weapons _everywhere. _

It wasn't even intentional—or so he told himself—spying on Team Gai's sole kunoichi while she experimented on improving Soshoryu, her signature move. He was merely out for a walk (near Team Gai's usual training grounds, of all places), looking for a decent place to take a nap (because Ino was currently hunting him down in an effort to set him up with a pretty girl wearing a signature twin-bun hairstyle), when he accidentally came across the training kunoichi (although the loud explosions from half a mile away should have been a dead giveaway).

Shikamaru silently watched as Tenten dropped back to the ground, heaving short breaths from using up too much chakra. He heard her _tsk, _summoned all her weapons back to her scroll, and prepared for another round. She had failed back then, literally got whipped by Temari's gigantic fan, but the Soshoryu Shikamaru was seeing right now was nowhere near the size and power of what she used during the exams.

And he found her _beautiful_.

_Ino would have a field day if she heard me say that out loud, _he muttered to himself when he finally started to get his bearings back.

For a fraction of a second, an irrational desire came over him to reveal himself, to join Tenten in her training, to watch her up close as she spun and spun and spun. The rational side of his brain quickly took over, however, and he stopped himself from stepping into the clearing.

Because Tenten was so beautiful _dancing_ alone, and she seemed so content, so happy in her solitude, that Shikamaru did not think it proper for him to intrude.

So he stood behind a tree and admired her from afar, wondering if it was okay to forgo his usual afternoon nap for the chance to watch her train.

_She's so beautiful, _he thought, and found himself smiling a content, lazy smile, when a kunai suddenly zipped past his ear, almost nipping his earlobe.

The shadow jutsu user quickly scampered away from Team Gai's training ground, not bothering to find out if it was an accident—Tenten was throwing weapons everywhere, after all—or if the kunoichi somehow sensed that someone was spying on her.

_And deadly, _Shikamaru thought miserably, as he hopped from tree to tree, farther and farther away from the clearing. _Definitely deadly._

* * *

><p><strong>You guys are wonderful. The reviews really warmed my heart. Because of that, you all deserve a wonderful heap of cookie rain!<strong>

**Hope you enjoy this next installment!**

**And see the first chapter for a not-really-so-important note at the bottom of the page.**

****Reviews will be lovely, and flames will be used to roast marshmallows.****


	3. Not Sure Yet

**Title: Not Sure Yet**

**Characters: Nara Shikamaru, Tenten, mention of Yamanaka Ino, Akimichi Chouji, Temari and Hyuuga Neji**

**Song artist: Andy Lange**

**Summary: He hasn't really spoken to her directly, as far as he could remember, and he wasn't even sure if she remembered his name, or if she merely knew his face from association.**

* * *

><p>Shikamaru was nervous.<p>

Which he shouldn't be, not really, because he had been assigned to other missions before, where he had to work with shinobis that were not part of his usual team. Besides, Chouji was going with him anyway, so he was sure that at least someone would have his back if he needed it.

Except that, he thought with growing dread, as he started for the gate where his team was supposed to meet up, the two other people in their four-man cell consisted of the Hyuuga clan prodigy itself—Hyuuga Neji—and _her._

He supposed he shouldn't be so worried. Tenten, was, after all, friendly enough, from what he has heard from Ino—when she was trying to force him to ask the weapons' specialist out on a date—and from the brief encounters he had with her team.

It was just that he hasn't really spoken to her directly, as far as he could remember, and he wasn't even sure if she remembered his name, or if she merely knew his face from association.

And with the Hyuuga genius with them anyway, there was no point in striking a conversation with a boring, lazy Nara, when it was obvious that she and the byakugan user shared a bond fortified by years of friendship and camaraderie.

Shikamaru wasn't sure what he was getting so worked up for. He had never had such long internal dialogues over a girl before, and he was annoyed because he usually found such musings troublesome. That, and the girl who was currently forcing her way into his subconscious was completely oblivious of the fact that she was making him feel so confused.

And just like that, he spotted her rounding the corner—signature twin buns and a huge scroll strapped against her back—half-running, probably heading toward the same direction that he was. For a split second, he felt the urge to duck, and then quickly trashed the idea, because it was ridiculous, and they obviously going the same way anyway.

And that was when she suddenly stopped and turned to him.

"Hey!" she beamed, grinning for ear to ear. "You're headed for the gate, right? Good." She fell in beside him, matching his lazy stride, hands behind her back. "I thought I was late."

Shikamaru regarded her curiously. Just seconds ago, she appeared as she was about to fly toward their meeting place, fast as she was, and the next moment she was matching his pace, like it was the most normal thing in the world to do.

"We're still early," he answered.

Tenten chuckled. "Well, yes, I know," she replied, eyes not really on him, but on the road before them. "I guess I got used to being more than punctual when it comes to missions. With _those two_ in my team, I pretty much don't have a choice."

Shikamaru was certain she was talking about the two infamous Green Beasts of their village.

"It's nice to be teamed up with normal people for a change, you know," she continued, after giving a short pause. Then, "Not that I don't love my team, because I do. It's just tiring sometimes, trying to keep up with them and their overly _youthful_ selves." And she suddenly laughed out loud. "Oh crap, don't tell Neji I said that! He'll brand me a traitor for saying the forbidden word!"

Shikamaru, for his part, was more than willing to do whatever Tenten asked of him. He still wasn't quite over the fact that Tenten, whom he thought didn't remember him, was actually chatting with him like they were longtime friends. It made him want to grin back, except that he wasn't sure if it was the right response. Women could be so troublesome, if his experience with Ino and Temari and his mother was any indication. One small mistake, and Tenten might smack him or refuse to speak to him ever again.

"Okay," was all he could answer, and very cautiously at that.

Tenten laughed all the more loudly. "Don't be so stiff, Shikamaru," she grinned even wider than he thought possible, and he was pleased that she remembered his name.

"Come on," and suddenly, her left hand was around his wrist, and Shikamaru found himself stumbling from surprise, "I'll never hear the end of it if Neji gets to the gate earlier than me."

And then they were suddenly running, Tenten holding his arm with the firmness of a seasoned kunoichi and the gentleness of a close friend.

And he couldn't help but smile, just a little smirk on the corner of his mouth, because despite all the uncertainties he had, the confusion that was building up inside him because of a new set of emotions he couldn't quite explain, he became sure of one thing.

It would all be fine. He would be fine.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, that took longer than I expected. (This is the most half-baked apology ever, if I've ever read one.)<strong>

**/coughs**

**Anyway, hooray! Some ShikaTen interaction, finally! I didn't want to rush it, which is why I didn't make them interact in the first two chapters, because I wanted to establish the fact that they don't really move in the same social circles, if you know what I mean.**

**But now they finally talked, and things could only get better for our lazy genius, right? Right? As long as Neji doesn't interfere, of course!**

**/coughs again**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter. And all reviews, story alerts and favorites for the last chapter/s were greatly appreciated. You know who you are. Cookie rain for everyone!**

******Reviews will be lovely, and flames will be used to roast marshmallows.******


	4. Believe

**Title: Believe**

**Characters: Nara Shikamaru, Tenten, mention of Team Gai, Team Kakashi and Sabaku no Gaara**

**Song artist: K's Choice**

**Summary: Tenten was one of the best kunoichi in Konoha, and her team was one of the best in the Country of Fire, and it would be disrespectful to her and her teammates to not believe in their capabilities.**

* * *

><p>Shikamaru was trying his best not to worry.<p>

He, like the other shinobi from his batch, heard that Team Kakashi was dispatched to rescue Gaara from the hands of the Akatsuki, and that Team Gai was intercepted on their way back from a mission to provide backup. There was no reason to be anxious, he tried to tell himself ever since he heard the news; squads were sometimes tasked to proceed to a new mission before they could report on their old one, if the need arises. And it was a known fact all over the village—and outside, besides—that Maito Gai's old genin team was one of the most hardworking, efficient teams that Konoha had, and that their success rate for missions was close to a hundred.

There was no reason to worry, but Shikamaru worried still.

Because the opponent was Akatsuki, and although he had not yet encountered one personally, he knew how vicious the group was. And as confident as he was of Team Gai's and Team Kakashi's abilities, there was this little voice in his head that kept nagging him to check the Hokage Tower for news about the mission, specifically about _her._

"Tch," he muttered softly, as he lay sprawled on the cool grass near the riverbank, doing his usual cloud gazing routine that he was infamous for. Normally, watching clouds would help him calm down—fall asleep, even—but it only made him more restless this time around. It didn't help that he kept seeing panda-shaped clouds drifting past every ten seconds or so.

"What a drag," he muttered, a little louder this time. Closing his eyes, he tried to push all stray thoughts aside and tried to concentrate on the most important matter at hand—clouds.

Suddenly, "Hey there, pineapple head."

Great. Now he was starting to hallucinate from worry. Because only one person had the weird habit of calling him "pineapple head," and he was certain that said person was still in Suna, or in some forest who-knows-where, battling out who knows how many Akatsuki members with her team.

"What, not even a _tch _or a _troublesome _to welcome me home?"

Shikamaru's eyes snapped open when he felt a presence shadow over him. He blinked, blinked again, and blinked a third time, just to be sure.

The panda-shaped cloud didn't change much. Except that it grew a pair of eyes, a wide grin, and chuckled in a ridiculously melodic tone.

"Ten-?"

"Oh look, you actually remember my name."

He bolted right up, lost his balance, and landed on his butt. Team Gai's sole kunoichi grinned even wider. "Really?"

"You're back?" the shadow manipulator burst out loud before he could stop himself.

Tenten's grin slipped a few notches, and she raised an eyebrow. "What? Didn't think I'd make it back alive?"

"No! I mean . . . uh . . . gaah!" he said, smacking his forehead. Then, closing his eyes in an effort to compose—and silently scold—himself, he took a few calm breaths, and when he opened them, there still stood Tenten, right hand on hip, eyebrow raised, head tilted to the left, the corner of her left lip tugging upward in an effort not to smile.

Then and there he realized that there was indeed no reason to be worried—because Tenten was one of the best kunoichi in Konoha, and her team was one of the best in the Country of Fire, and it would be disrespectful to her and her teammates to not believe in their capabilities.

Only then did he allow himself to smile at his friend. "When did you get back?"

The kunoichi chuckled. "About an hour ago. We just got dismissed by the Hokage after we gave our report."

Shikamaru nodded, his eyes still fixed on the kunoichi. She looked a little tired, a little dishelved, but he couldn't see any sign of a grave injury, and for that he breathed a silent sigh of relief. Mentally smacking himself again for worrying over nothing, he smiled a little wider and asked, "So, how did it go?"

Tenten's smiled mellowed down a bit, and Shikamaru listened as the kunoichi told him the details of her mission—from their encounter with Kisame, to dealing with their clones, to almost being blown to bits by Deidera, and finally, Chiyo-baasama. He nodded every now and then, panicked once—when Tenten mentioned casually how she almost drowned, had Neji not saved them—and felt somber over the death of a seasoned kunoichi he had not the pleasure of meeting.

Then, "Well, I'm beat. I'm going home," and she was suddenly walking away, waving a hand deftly at him. "See you around, pineapple head."

And before he knew what he was doing, he was already walking beside her, trying not to mind the surprised expression on her face.

"What?" he muttered, looking straight ahead, avoiding Tenten's gaze.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"I want to hear more about your mission," he answered as matter-of-factly as he could.

"Hah?" the kunoichi replied, but when Shikamaru made mo further response, she shrugged. "Suit yourself. Just don't go blaming me if I fall flat on my face while talking. I seriously need some decent shut-eye after spending almost two weeks with those crazies."

Shikamaru grinned, knowing that she was talking about Gai and Lee, and to a lesser extent, Neji. "Okay," he said, not so guarded anymore, unlike the first time he spoke with the kunoichi.

They walked in silence for a couple more minutes, before Tenten suddenly chuckled. Turning to his companion, Shikamaru shot her a questioning look, which forced the kunoichi to hold back her laughter.

A few precious seconds of complete silence.

Then, "Seriously? _Gaah_?"

Shikamaru bit back a groan as Tenten guffawed loudly beside him.

* * *

><p><strong>To be fair, it didn't take me a whole month to update. I'm still short a few days, or something.<strong>

**Anyway.**

**Sorry for the late new chapter, real life got in the way. I do hope you enjoy this next installment though. I want to follow canon as closely as possible, which means I need to think over every chapter before it comes out. So patience, my loves, I'll get this series done sooner or later. Probably later, but meh, technicalities.**

**Thank you so much to the reviewers and those who added me to their lists. You make a writer so happy.**

**Reviews will be lovely, and flames will be used to roast marshmallows.**


	5. For You to Notice

**Title: For You to Notice**

**Characters: Nara Shikamaru, Tenten, Hyuuga Neji, Shizune, Tsunade, mention of Yamanaka Ino and Rock Lee**

**Song artist: Dashboard Confessional**

**Summary: They looked so goddamned perfect together, Shikamaru couldn't help but wonder why the hell they weren't _together_.**

* * *

><p>Shikamaru was frustrated.<p>

Because Tenten was seated directly in front of him outside the Hokage's office, and she hasn't said a word, aside from the customary "hello" for a greeting.

Not that he blamed her.

She was, after all, with Neji, and the whole village knew how close the two were, how much they complement each other, in and out the battlefield. And if rumors were to be believed—not that he was one to pay attention to rumors, except that his childhood friend was the queen of them—the shinobi and kunoichi in mention had a special thing going on, something that had been brewing a little while since after the Chunnin exams, but which neither of them had acted on yet.

He watched them sullenly as they carried on with their conversation, body language showing that they cared for each other more than one should care for a regular teammate. It annoyed him, seeing Tenten grin her special grin reserved only for the Hyuuga protégé, how she listened in rapt attention to his every word, how much she held him in high regard. It didn't go unnoticed that Neji was acting the same way, only more subtly—nodding every now and then to indicate he was paying attention to what the kunoichi was saying, the right corner of his lips tugging upward just a fraction of a centimeter, something that few Konoha citizens have seen.

They looked so goddamned perfect together, Shikamaru couldn't help but wonder why the hell they weren't _together_.

_Feh. Nothing's set in stone. I still have a chance._

And he blinked, because the idea was so foreign a concept for him he had no idea where it came from. Did he actually just think that he stand a fighting chance against _the _Hyuuga Neji for Tenten's attention? What was there to fight for to begin with? It wasn't as if he _loves_ Tenten; that was unfamiliar territory for someone like him. At most, he felt a certain kind of attraction to the kunoichi, because she was such a breath of fresh air from his routine of a life. To admit that he was in love with her was foolish and impractical; he would be confused with feelings that he knew not how to handle, and it was just too troublesome to pine over a girl whom he knew liked someone else.

_Still, nothing's set in stone._

Inwardly muttering something about feelings being a drag, Shikamaru shot another sullen look at the kunoichi, who was in the process of demonstrating to the Kaiten user a series of hand gestures she probably learned from Lee or someone as silly as him. The Hyuuga looked amused, but it wasn't of the depreciating kind.

The door to the Hokage's office opened then, and out came Shizune, calling for him. Shikamaru stood up slowly, almost lazily, and answered, "Hai, hai," before starting to head toward the door.

Shooting Tenten one last glance, he was a little surprised to see her returning his gaze, her left eyebrow raised in amusement. Beside her, he vaguely registered Neji eyeing him as well, except that the look he received from the Hyuuga was not as friendly as the one he got from his sparring partner.

"Good luck," she mouthed, and Shikamaru snorted in response.

Feeling his mood lift up a little, Shikamaru walked straight in Tsunade's office, unmindful of the fact that the Godaime was frowning, probably out to scold him for the result of his last mission. He was going to have an earful, he knew, but right at that moment, he didn't care.

_Nothing's set in stone. I still have a chance._

* * *

><p><strong>Took me less than a month to update this time.<strong>

**/cookie rain**

**Anyway, thanks to everyone who reviewed and added me to their alerts and favorites. Let's spread ShikaTen love everywhere!**

**/coughs**

**Anyway.**

**Reviews will be lovely, and flames will be used to roast marshmallows.**


	6. Keep Breathing

**Title: Keep Breathing**

**Characters: Nara Shikamaru, Tenten**

**Song artist: Ingrid Michaelson**

**Summary: He heard her silent reminder. _Don't do anything reckless. _Or, if he wanted to delude himself just a little bit, _Come back to me, alive._**

**Warning: Rated T, for mild cuss words . . . well, just one, actually.**

* * *

><p>Shikamaru was smoking Asuma's cigarette when Tenten found him, hours after his sensei was laid to eternal rest.<p>

Had it been Ino or Chouji, Shikamaru would have understood. Because they were teammates—friends, a family—and it was human nature to seek out the people closest to you in times of grief. Naruto would be expected too, because outside of Team Ten, the kyuubi vessel was his closest friend, and Naruto wasn't the type to understand the importance of alone time in situations like these anyway.

Shikamaru was, therefore, a little surprised, when it was the kunoichi from Team Gai that sat down beside him, as he watched clouds drift by, for once failing to give him the calming effect they usually do.

She sat beside him quietly, not speaking, and as much as he appreciated her presence in general, he was by no means in the mood to acknowledge her unwelcomed intrusion.

Then, "Breathe, pineapple head."

Shikamaru closed his eyes. It wasn't what he had expected her to say, but he was nevertheless grateful that she didn't try to console him over his loss, or scold him for not attending the funeral. Because he didn't need her reprimands, and he most certainly did not need her pity.

Something told him that because Tenten had lost people dear to her a long time ago, orphan that she was, she, at least, had a genuine inclination to be empathic of his feelings.

After a couple more minutes of comfortable silence, she asked, silently, "Tomorrow?"

Shikamaru sighed. How could she read his mind so easily? He hadn't even discussed anything with Ino or Chouji, merely assumed that they both knew what had to be done, and were willing to let him take the lead, to avenge the death of their sensei.

Blowing another puff of smoke from his nostrils, he answered, "Yes." When the kunoichi appeared not to have a followup question, he posed one himself. "You're not going to try and talk me out of it?" The smoke from the cigarette burned in his throat, and he wanted nothing more than throw the stick away, but doing so would be a sign of weakening resolve, and the last thing he needed was to be weak, not if he planned to avenge Asuma's death.

Another long minute of silence. Then, "No."

He appreciated her honesty above everything else.

"We'd do it too, had it been Gai."

And Shikamaru realized that they—the three members of Team Gai—would indeed go after whoever would have the audacity to kill Maito Gai, for whatever reason there was. A vague premonition took hold of him, and for a fraction of a second, he forgot about his desire to kill Hidan and Kakuzu, and wished—no, prayed—that Maito Gai never get killed in battle, because a broken Team Gai was something Konoha would never recover from.

"Neji will lead us," Tenten continued, after a few seconds of precious quiet, "because he will think it is our duty to avenge our sensei, and because he holds him in higher respect that he lets on." She paused, and Shikamaru watched as she fingered a blade of grass she plucked from her side, twirling it absentmindedly around her left index finger. "And Lee, Lee will not understand the concept of revenge until the need for it arises, but he will follow Neji's lead, because he loves Gai like a father, and he will think that it will be the most youthful thing to do, to honor Gai like that." A longer pause, where Tenten took the time to snap the blade of grass into two, before tossing it carelessly aside. "And I . . . I will support my boys until the very end, because they will need me if they want to come out of it in one piece."

Somehow, Shikamaru knew that Tenten was not merely talking about the combat aspect of the act. He knew, like the rest of Konoha, and everyone who were familiar with the dynamics of Team Gai, that it was Tenten who kept the group together, who acted as a super glue, holding the pieces intact, no matter how fragile and rough the edges were.

"But I'm not going to get myself killed."

He heard her silent reminder. _Don't do anything reckless. _Or, if he wanted to delude himself just a little bit, _Come back to me, alive._

But they were nothing but friends, and he was currently too fucked up to pay attention to romance. Whatever feelings he had brewing for the kunoichi had to be suppressed, because they were in the fringes of an impending war, and things like love and relationships would only get them killed in the long run.

Still, he couldn't help but feel a small flicker of hope worm its way in his heart.

_Maybe someday, when all of this is over._

"I don't have any plans of dying in the near future."

And he saw her smile, and he felt an irrepressible desire to smile back. "Good," she replied, and then, with a chuckle, "I guess you'll find it too troublesome anyway."

The grin he tried to hold back finally escaped his lips.

"Well, I'm off," she said, and just when he thought she was going to leave, he suddenly found her forehead pressed against his, and although he knew there was nothing romantic with the gesture, at least, not for her, he couldn't help but close his eyes and breathe her in.

"Keep breathing, pineapple head," she repeated, "Just keep breathing."

And she was gone, and it was only then he realized that his cigarette had been temporarily forgotten, discarded carelessly on the ground.

* * *

><p><strong>A little serious, and depressing, but it fits the theme, maybe? I don't think it's proper to write a comedy piece about Asuma's death anyway.<strong>

**Oh, and to reply to Ferrin's review: I'm not betraying NejiTen, I swear! It's still my original Naruto OTP. I'm just, well, sort of obsessed with the ShikaTen crack pairing too? And, uh, I promise to write at least one more NejiTen story before I leave Fanfiction for good?**

**But thank you to the reviewers, and to those who took the time to read but didn't review. Well, it's okay, but I don't really mind if you review too. **

**/coughs**

**Reviews will be lovely, and flames will be used to roast marshmallows.**


	7. Pieces of Me

**Title: Pieces of Me**

**Characters: Nara Shikamaru, Tenten**

**Song artist: Ashlee Simpson**

**Summary: Salvation came on the sixth day, in the form of twin buns and an infectious smile.**

* * *

><p>Shikamaru was <em>bored.<em>

Which was saying a lot, because he wasn't exactly known for his eagerness to do anything strenuous, mostly because he usually found anything even remotely akin to work as troublesome.

But he's been stuck in the Nara compound for days, courtesy of a broken leg, the result of Pein's recent invasion of their village.

The first two days weren't so bad; he finally had time to catch up on watching clouds, which he wasn't able to do because of missions. Chouji and Ino visited him on the third day and spent the afternoon with him, before informing him that they'll be leaving for a B-ranked mission on the morrow. By the fifth day he was more than eager to get out of the house and do some _real_ work (something that didn't consist of reading data after data that the Hokage had sent him to decipher), but the medic in charge of his recuperation (a.k.a. his troublesome mother) threatened that she would break his other leg if he as much as stepped out of their house.

Salvation came on the sixth day, in the form of twin buns and an infectious smile.

"How are you holding up, pineapple head?" She casually asked, popping behind him without a hello. He was sitting on their front porch, a shogi board to his left, the pieces in disarray. To his right sat a pile of unread scrolls, sent by Lady Tsunade about an hour past.

If there was one thing that never ceased to amaze him, it was Tenten's inability to start _any_ conversation with a formal greeting.

"What do you think?" he muttered, slightly peeved that he didn't detect her presence. Damn her ability to be stealthy, even when she had spent years with two of the noisiest shinobis in Konoha.

The kunoichi grinned and threw something at him. It bounced on his lap and made a sad _thunk _on the floorboard.

Shikamaru blinked and picked the strange object. "What is this?"

Tenten's grin became wider. "It's Rubic's cube."

The shadow binder frowned. "Who's Rubic?"

The weapons' expert shrugged in response. "Not the faintest idea." With a half-skip, she promptly sat beside Shikamaru, pushing the shogi board away. "I got it from a band of traveling gypsies on the way back from my mission. Thought it might help get your mind off things," she said, nodding at the pile of scrolls on Shikamaru's other side, "not that you're doing a very good job keeping it on them to begin with."

Plucking the cube away from Shikamaru's hands, Tenten expertly twirled in on top of her left index finger before twisting a face counterclockwise. The Nara genius watched in mild amusement as the kunoichi made a couple more turns, before tossing the cube back to him, colors all mixed up.

"Now you fix it," she told, more like demanded of, him. When Shikamaru stared blankly in reply, Tenten chuckled. "Each face should consist of only one color."

Shikamaru _tched. _"You did this_,_" he muttered, holding the cube between his right thumb and index finger, like it was diseased or something. "_You_ fix it." He was bored, but he wasn't masochistic.

Tenten's grin only increased in width. "Too troublesome for a genius?" She pretended to get the cube from him. "Okay then, I'm sure I can force Neji to try it or some—"

Shikamaru was halfway done before Tenten could even finish her sentence.

* * *

><p><strong>Because Neji isn't the only one who has the right to be insecurejealous XD**

**Well, here's the next installment. Pretty short, but I think it's only fitting after the previous sad chapter. Got the idea as I was brainstorming on what Shika can do while recuperating from his broken leg. Because I don't remember what he did after the Pein Invasion Arc. Doh.**

**Thank you to all who reviewed and patiently waited for this chapter. I know it's been a while and we're progressing at a snail's pace, but hey, at least we're getting there, right?**

****Reviews will be lovely, and flames will be used to roast marshmallows.****


	8. Popular Mechanics for Lovers

**Title: Popular Mechanics for Lovers**

**Characters: Nara Shikamaru, Tenten, Hyuuga Neji**

**Song artist: Beaulah**

**Summary: **Their village, no, the entire country, maybe the whole world, was on the verge of war, but this was not the reason for his uncharacteristic behavior.****

* * *

><p>Shikamaru was sulking.<p>

Their village, no, the entire country, maybe the whole world, was on the verge of war, but this was not the reason for his uncharacteristic behavior—uncharacteristic in the sense that his irritation did not stem from being dragged around by a meddlesome girl best friend or smacked on the head by a violent mother, but from an entirely different reason altogether.

No. It was because he heard rumors, courtesy of said meddlesome girl best friend—sometimes Shikamaru wished Ino wasn't so updated in gossips—that Tenten and Neji were _dating._

And they weren't the usual rumors that circulated the village, rumors without basis, and therefore he could consider as a load of bull. No, the latest gossip from the giddy Yamanaka included details—said pair was spotted eating dinner at one of the more expensive establishments last night, and they were both dressed nicely, and they appeared to act more intimately than how two teammates should. To make things worse, reports claimed that Neji and Tenten were spotted on their way to Tenten's apartment after dinner, which wasn't really anything out of the ordinary, except that they were walking closer than usual, and, _gasp!_, the Hyuuga's right arm was wrapped loosely around the weapons mistress's waist, and said kunoichi had her head titled to her left, the top of her head brushing the prodigy's cheek.

Shikamaru tried to convince himself that he had no say whatsoever as to who Tenten chose to date; they were, after all, _just friends_—ah, how he hated that phrase—and it was obvious to everyone who cared to observe the two saner members of Team Gai that they were _perfect _for each other.

That, and about two hundred other reasons besides, did nothing to brighten Shikamaru's day.

"Troublesome woman," he muttered under his breath, referring to Ino, of course, as he lied sprawled on the riverbank, glaring at the clouds for being so carefree and emotionless. When did his life become so complicated? And when did he start paying attention to rumors anyway?

"Bah," Shikamaru sulked, "So what if he's a prodigy? I'm a genius too, with a super IQ of 200. I can develop twenty strategies in ten seconds. I don't need some stupid pupiless eyes to see what the enemies are going to do next."

The Nara genius rolled flat on his stomach and banged his forehead against the ground. "What is wrong with you?" he scolded himself as he buried his face in the grass. "Neji's a good person. Socially constipated, but a good person." A pause, as he formed words into the thought that had been dancing in his head for quite a while, a thought that he didn't want to acknowledge, because it sounded absurd, so out of character for the Hyuuga. "And he loves Tenten."

He clenched his fists around a handful of grass and banged his forehead once again. "He's not the only one who has the right to love her!" he protested against the cool soil, because it would not do for someone else to hear what he was saying. It would do nothing good for his reputation, and would cause more than emotional scarring if the wrong people heard him—a certain Hyuuga prodigy included.

"This is such a drag," he muttered, after a few seconds of quiet, resigning to defeat, even when he hadn't put up a fight yet.

Or maybe that was the problem?

And then, from somewhere to his left, "What is?"

Suddenly bolting up, Shikamaru turned and found Tenten, standing a few feet away from him, grinning. But what really made his blood run cold was the person standing beside her, Hyuuga Neji, in all his prodigious glory. The Hyuuga didn't look murderous, at least not yet, but Shikamaru was not sure if it was because he was still currently deciding the best way to kill him, or if the pair had really not heard his stupid rant just a few seconds ago.

Tenten chuckled at Shikamaru's obvious horrified expression. "Oh come on, pineapple head," she chirped. "It's not like it's a secret that you hang out here every chance you get. You don't have to look so guilty about getting caught."

" . . ." Was it safe to assume that they had not heard?

The weapons mistress chuckled some more. "Anyway, we're just passing through. Off to the Hokage tower. Mission," she said amicably, no hint that she had heard anything that will incriminate him. "Ino was looking for you, by the way. We saw her near my apartment. Come to think of it, it almost looked like she was spying on us." Tenten laughed. "Oh well, she said she'll be at their flower shop, in case we run into you."

"Uh, okay," Shikamaru answered dumbly, and then mentally smacked himself. So much for having a super IQ of 200.

"Tenten, we have to go," came Neji's baritone, earning another laugh from the kunoichi, followed by a light "Hai" and a wave at the still dumbfounded shadow jutsu user.

Shikamaru watched quietly as the pair walked away, fingers lightly brushing and pace in sync, and suddenly, he _knew_ for sure.

It was not just a rumor this time. And he was right.

Neji loved Tenten.

The lazy shinobi sighed, _tched_, and then rubbed the back of his head while smiling weakly. "Troublesome," he whispered before he could stop himself, because now that he saw it with his own eyes, there was definitely no denying it this time. Anyway, if Tenten thought that Neji was the right guy for her, then Shikamaru guessed he should be fine with it as well.

But that didn't mean he couldn't sulk about it.

* * *

><p><strong>Took me way too long to update, and it will probably take me a couple more months to post the one after this. But I was going through random songs in my playlist yesterday and I ran into this one and immediately thought of Shika.<strong>

**Seriously, look up this song and listen to it while imagining Shikamaru sulking while watching Tenten and Neji walk by, hand in hand. It's hilarious.**

**Anyway, if there are still readers left for this series, I'd really appreciate hearing from you. I'm going to work on my_ Scars and Stitches_ update next, so I should be able to post it in a couple of days.**

**In the meantime, ****reviews will be lovely, and flames will be used to roast marshmallows.**


	9. When the Stars Go Blue

**Title: When the Starts Go Blue**

**Characters: Nara Shikamaru, Tenten**

**Song artist: Blake Lewis**

**Summary: If he was going to be honest with himself, he was feeling pretty useless at that very moment.**

* * *

><p>Shikamaru was conflicted.<p>

Here he was, standing on the shore of a small village, on a mission to collect weapons and armory that Konoha and the allied nations would need if they wanted to have a fighting chance against the Akatsuki. His father had suggested he take the assignment, because Naruto was there, and Naruto always had a way of calming his nerves—not that he would admit it out loud—and help him decide things he normally could not decide on.

Because Shikamaru was conflicted—about the oncoming war, and his place in it.

He knew he was no powerhouse like Naruto or Lee, and his jutsu was nothing to boast about, unlike Neji's or Shino's. He was heralded for his smarts, for his ability to think of two hundred different solutions to a problem, but somehow, he didn't think it would be enough of a contribution to help them win the war.

If he was going to be honest with himself, he was feeling pretty useless at that very moment.

But his father believed in him, trusted him to figure things out, and Shikamaru knew that had Asuma been alive, he would have complete faith in him as well. But what if he did not have the ability to fulfill his role in the war? What if being a genius with an IQ of 200 was not enough to save the lives of everyone he cared for?

Where would that leave him?

Staring out into the ocean, the moon shining brightly in the night sky, stars twinkling without a care in the universe, Shikamaru remained conflicted, unsure of himself.

And then, "It's peaceful out here, huh?"

The shadow manipulator turned the slightest bit, only to find Tenten, who had come to the mission with them, standing a few feet beside him, staring out into the murky waters, the way he had been doing merely seconds ago.

Shikamaru regarded her with observant eyes, noting how indeed she looked at peace, never mind that in a few more days, a war would rage and neither of them knew what the outcome would be.

So how could she appear so content, so accepting of what was going on?

And how could she look so _beautiful_?

They stood quietly on the shore for a couple more minutes, neither of them talking, because Shikamaru wasn't sure what to say, and Tenten seemed more than happy to be just standing there, looking at the moon.

And then, "What are you so sad about, pineapple head?"

Shikamaru blinked, and then turned sideways to his companion. _Sad?_ He knew he was conflicted, confused, afraid, even, but lonely? The feeling hadn't even crossed his mind.

And yet . . .

The weapons mistress tilted her head and offered him a small smile. "You're invaluable, not just because you're useful, but because you're _you_," she continued, as if Shikamaru had posed a question, when all he really did was stare into her hazelnut brown eyes. "Stop feeling bad about yourself."

The shadow manipulator closed his eyes briefly and heaved a small sigh, as if something was pricking his chest.

"It's scary, this war, but I know we'll be all right."

When he opened his eyes, Tenten was no longer looking at him, but at the moon again, as if she was remembering a fond memory. _Maybe concerning the Hyuuga, _the thought came unbidden, as he realized that the moon did look like the Hyuuga prodigy's eyes.

Shikamaru sighed again and muttered a silent _what a drag, _but somehow, Tenten's words helped calm him down. Later Naruto would seal the deal, and Shikamaru would regain his confidence, but it was the weapons mistress who started the spark of hope in his heart.

Because she was right. The war was indeed scary, scarier than anything they've even experienced before, but in the end, Konoha will be all right.

They will all be all right.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, I'm back, sort of. August is my hell month though, so I'm not sure when I can update next. I have around five to six more chapters until the end of this series. So, err, please stay with me, and we will get through this together.<strong>

**Chapter is loosely based on a Naruto episode that I cannot remember. It's the same episode where Tenten sealed a friggin' ship in one of her scrolls. How cool is that, seriously?**

**Again, reviews will be lovely and flames will be used to roast marshmallows. And pineapples. Not sure how that's going to work though. Maybe as kebabs, skewered with a senbon?**


	10. Holiday

**Title: Holiday**

**Characters: Nara Shikamaru, Tenten**

**Song artist: Vampire Weekend**

**Summary: ****Shinobi and kunoichi looked up at the clouds, just like they used to, when times were still relatively peaceful, and they were not required to lay their lives on the line for a war that would decide the future of the world.**

* * *

><p>Shikamaru was strategizing.<p>

But it was really more of figuring out a way to get Tenten to wake up, without causing the bun-haired kunoichi to snap, and possibly throw sharp, pointy objects at his direction.

Not that her current chakra-depleted state was promising, but Shikamaru had always liked to play it safe, in and out of the battlefield.

Sighing, he rubbed the back of his neck as he warily studied the sleeping kunoichi's face. It had been half an hour since the Sand shinobi carried her to the outfield of their joint divisions' area of responsibility, after she had used up too much chakra from using that weird weapon she probably got from one of their stronger enemies. Tsking, Shikamaru glowered unhappily at his charge, wanting to scold her for being careless, to the point that she almost died.

But they were in the middle of a war, so was it really his place to worry about her safety? Weren't the others risking their lives to fight for what they believed in too?

"Bah," the shadow manipulator muttered under his breath, before deciding to finally wake the sleeping kunoichi up. They were both needed back in the battlefield as soon as possible, and he knew he was already breaking protocol by leaving just so he could watch over Tenten, when he was supposed to be the acting commander of his division.

Poking the kunoichi's forehead, he whispered her name cautiously.

"Tenten."

The aforementioned weapons mistress stirred, and hummed a soft _hmm _in return.

He repeated the gesture, increasing the volume of his voice.

"Tenten."

The kunoichi responded by wrinkling her nose, eyes still closed, as if being woken up from a nice dream.

Shikamaru sighed. "Such a troublesome woman."

"Huh?" And hazelnut brown eyes snapped open, and Shikamaru found himself staring at her, relief, worry, and mild consternation swishing and sloshing in his gut. "Pineapple head?"

The Nara heir couldn't help the _tch _that escaped his mouth. Raising his left hand to clean imaginary earwax with his pinky finger, he muttered, "Like I said, you're such a troublesome woman."

"I am most certainly not!" Tenten exclaimed, trying to get up, only to realize that she could barely move a muscle.

Gentle hands kept her in place, and when she stopped resisting, Shikamaru pulled his hands away, missing her warmth almost immediately.

Shinobi and kunoichi then looked up at the clouds, just like they used to, when times were still relatively peaceful, and they were not required to lay their lives on the line for a war that would decide the future of the world.

"What happened?" Tenten whispered, after a few seconds of quiet.

"You used up too much chakra, you troublesome girl," the lazy chunnin answered, poking his index finger against Tenten's forehead protector once again. "You could have died."

Tenten smiled in response. "Ah. It's that weird-looking fan, isn't it?"

Another _tch. _"And you don't even sound apologetic about it. Whatever am I going to do with you?"

This time, the weapons mistress _grinned. _"Continue to worry about me, I guess."

"Tch."

Tenten chuckled at that. And then, "Are we winning?" she finally asked, softly.

Shikamaru shrugged beside her. "Who knows?" He most certainly didn't, and he doubted anyone did.

Silence once again.

"Pineapple head?"

"Hm?"

"Are you . . . okay?"

Shikamaru heard her silent question. _Did fighting with your former sensei hurt like hell?_

The proxy commander remained silent, not really sure how to respond to the query. Did it hurt? Maybe it did. He and Asuma had never been at opposing sides before, not in a battlefield, at least, but it was not as if he did not expect to see his former sensei again. He knew what Edo Tensei could do, so of course he knew there was a possibility that the enemy would use their former comrades to shake their resolves.

"No, don't answer that," came Tenten's soft response to Shikamaru's silent answer. Lifting her left arm, she reached for the shinobi, and tapped his nose with her index finger. "Say, pineapple head," she continued. "Do you want to go on a vacation when all of this is over?"

If he was surprised by the weird question, he most certainly did not show it. Instead, he returned the gesture by tapping _Tenten's _nose. "A vacation sounds like the best thing in the world right now."

He knew he sounded so tired, but somehow, he was smiling. He realized that despite the raging war around them, he felt at peace, sitting there beside Tenten, quietly wondering what their lives would be afterward.

The fact that both of them were considering a life after the war meant that they both believed they would survive in the end.

And that was enough to make him continue hoping.

* * *

><p><strong>An alternative version of "Holiday" from my <strong>_**Beginnings **_**series. I know it's an old series, and it ended as NejiTen (cough, cough), but hey, it was a good interlude chapter so I'm reusing it. Plus it makes sense, chronological-wise, since we're in the Fourth World War period anyway.**

**Thank you to ****Animefangirl95**** and ****anthropomorphychan**** for reviewing the last chapter. And to my Pinoy readers, I hope you are all okay, despite the onslaught of typhoon and monsoon rains**** this week. Be safe, guys!**


	11. Asleep

**Title: Asleep**

**Characters: Nara Shikamaru, Tenten**

**Song artist: The Smiths**

**Summary: It was stupid, refusing to cry because of an unwillingness to let someone's promise go in vain, but it was certainly brave.**

* * *

><p>Shikamaru was heartbroken.<p>

The Fourth Shinobi War has ended recently, all thanks to the combined efforts of Naruto, the Allied Forces, and the past, deceased but resurrected-but-not-quite hokages of four generations. The Akatsuki and Madara have been defeated, their plan for world domination foiled, and a shaky sense of peace enveloped the five countries of the allied nations, victorious but weary to the bone.

There had been too many casualties, so much destruction, and too little gain from the victory they achieved. Shinobi and civilian alike found themselves burying their dead—friends and loved ones who sacrificed their lives for the village they loved, casualties of a war that stemmed from a clash of beliefs between two opposing forces, both claiming to be right.

Shikamaru was no exception.

Not only did he lose a father, but he lost countless comrades as well, mentors, family friends, former classmates, and colleagues in and out his assigned division. It was like watching Asuma die over and over again, multiply it by a hundred, nay, a thousand, until he was sure he had subconsciously forced his heart to stay numb, to _not _feel anymore, because the village needed him, needed his brains and his superior IQ so that it could get back on its feet again, so that it could rebuilt the foundations that the war has destroyed.

So he carried on, the same way he did when Asuma had died and he led the rest of his broken little cell to avenge their sensei's death, the same way he quietly told Ino to save her mourning for when the war was over when he and she lost their fathers, the same way he quietly stood while Tsunade honored everyone who had perished, the day after the war was declared officially won.

It was a week into their period of mourning—and maybe recovery—when he found Tenten in the cemetery, standing in front of a grave, freshly dug only seven days past, almost half an area away from where the Nara clan's memorial lot was located.

Shikamaru didn't not even have to guess whose tomb she was keeping vigil at, and suddenly, he felt the cracks in his already broken heart widen some more.

_Hyuuga Neji._

And it wasn't because he was jealous—what was he, a child?—or anything. Shikamaru was not as immature as to act the way he did before—how long had it been? Weeks? Months? What did it matter?—when he found out that Neji and Tenten were together and were in love, like everyone else in the village suspected they were.

No. Shikamaru was aching because he knew that Tenten was brokenhearted, and he would give anything, _absolutely anything, _if it meant that Neji would come back to life and be with Tenten once more.

Because the Nara heir realized that, contrary to his initial fear—no, precognition—months past, it wasn't only Maito Gai's death that would break the taijutsu-centered little cell. Shikamaru was correct in thinking that a broken Team Gai was something Konoha would not be able recover from, but he was wrong for predicting that the older Green Beast would be the first one to go.

Quietly walking to where the kunoichi was, he stood beside her and studied the engraved tombstone in front of them. Shikamaru was brought back to a time when it was Tenten who found him right after Asuma's funeral, but unlike him, Tenten did not even so much as glance at his direction when he approached.

A few minutes of heavy silence, and then, he breathed out, "It's all right to cry."

Because the weapons mistress was not crying, just standing there, staring at Neji's grave, hazelnut brown eyes fixed on the deceased Hyuuga's name engraved in stone.

Another minute of quiet, and Shikamaru tried once more. "Tenten."

Usually, he'd find meddling with other people's affairs troublesome, but this was Tenten, and Tenten was his friend, and perhaps, had things been different, something more. And Tenten was now grieving, mourning for a love lost, but she was keeping it all in, the same way Shikamaru had done with Asuma and his father, but he had reasons, valid reasons, then, and perhaps, Tenten did too.

"Tenten."

A silent sigh then, and "I won't."

Shikamaru turned to his companion, relieved that she finally acknowledged his presence, worried about how she was trying to act jaded when he was positive she was breaking inside.

"There's nothing wrong with crying," he tried once again, unsure why he was being so insistent, and not just mutter a quiet _what a drag _and walk away to watch some clouds.

A small snort. "Of course there isn't," the kunoichi answered softly, and then, "but I still won't."

A pause.

"Neji, he told me he would try his best not to make me cry," Tenten continued, and Shikamaru saw a faint, strained smile escape her lips as she lifted her right hand to her chest and clenched her blouse, the area nearest to her heart. "So I won't."

It was stupid, refusing to cry because of an unwillingness to let someone's promise go in vain, but it was certainly brave. Shikamaru did not approve of Tenten's decision to hold back her tears, but he understood her resolve. And he respected, admired, her more for it.

"He always keeps his promises," the kunoichi finished, clenching her chest tighter, as if fearing it would fall out. "And just like before, I'm going to help him do it. Besides, that's what I do best, right? Support him in and out of battle?"

And then she finally turned her head slightly so that Shikamaru could see her face, and for the first time he saw how the usual light in her eyes were gone, replaced by an emptiness that only a living Neji could fill.

Dread replaced sorrow in Shikamaru's heart at a sudden realization: Neji was gone, and if no one did anything about it, Tenten would soon follow through. And Shikamaru understood that there was nothing, _absolutely nothing_, that he could do about it.

And that broke his heart all the more.

* * *

><p><strong>I solemnly swear that this will be the first and last series I write where Neji dies (and stays dead). <strong>_**Rebirthing **_**doesn't count, because, well, go check it out to see for yourself (shameless plugging for the win).**

**Most depressing chapter, ever. A little less than a year and I'm still not over Neji's death. I don't think I ever will.**

**Would you guys believe that when I was thinking of possible endings to this series, two years back, I thought of a "Neji dies and Shika ends up with Tenten" route? Turns out I didn't have to do anything; Kishi already did the dirty work for me. So yeah, thank you for nothing, Kishimoto.**

**One final chapter after this (I know, I know, I suck at pacing), and then we will part ways with this story for good. Gaah, I can't even.**

**Thank you to everyone who read, reviewed, and added to their alerts and favorites. One last chapter to go!**

**I'm off for an out-of-town trip in an hour, but I promise to upload a new chapter for **_**Rookie Roulette **_**when I get back, to make up for this depressing chapter. And I promise the next chapter of RR will be interestingly . . . weird. Yosh!**


	12. Shelter

**Title: Shelter**

**Characters: Nara Shikamaru, Tenten**

**Song artist: Ray LaMontagne**

**Summary: He was a genius, and he could predict two hundred different outcomes to a single scenario, and every outcome he could think of leads to only one thing—his heart getting broken.**

* * *

><p>Shikamaru was about to do the most troublesome thing he has ever done in his entire life.<p>

At least, that was what his younger self would say, before _tch_ing silently and muttering something about how he'd rather watch clouds than be _here_. But he was years older now, physically and emotionally, just a tad bit too old for immaturity to be decent excuse anymore.

So here he was, standing at the edge of Team Gai's old training grounds, and _finally, _he was ready.

"Tenten."

The bun-haired kunoichi looked up from the weapon she was holding, a katana that failed to glisten under the afternoon sun, half-rusty from disuse. Shikamaru never thought he'd see the day when Tenten would allow one of her precious swords to rust, but a lot has changed ever since the last war ended, and Tenten was not exempted from it.

"Oh, hey, Shikamaru."

Case in point. The Nara heir could not even remember when was the last time the kunoichi had called him "pineapple head." He guessed he missed it, although it was such a stupid nickname to begin with.

"What brings you all the way out here?"

Shikamaru glanced once more at the defective weapon, wondering why Tenten would allow it to get broken like that.

"Oh," the weapons mistress exclaimed, following Shikamaru's line of vision. "This is Neji's," she said by way of explanation, as if she and the shadow manipulator were merely talking about the weather. "Hinata found it yesterday, while looking for something in their compound's stock room." She flashed the genius a grin that did not quite reach her eyes. The fire that had burned in them quietly, fiercely, over the years had died, the same day Hyuuga Neji did.

"Who would have thought, right? I thought this got lost during the war. One of the clansmen must have picked it up and randomly stored it, not even bothering to check whom it belongs to."

If Shikamaru noticed that Tenten was now rambling, he said nothing of it. Besides, it had been far too long since he heard her talk so freely. "I'm just glad Hinata found it by accident, you know," the kunoichi continued, caressing the dull blade the way she would a long lost friend—or love, maybe. "This was my gift to him. For making it to jounin."

There was a sudden hitch in her voice, and then she was clutching her chest once more, the same way she did the day Shikamaru found her in front of Neji's grave. Two years past and she still was not over the Hyuuga, and Shikamaru realized then that Tenten probably never would.

"So, what brought you here?"

Shikamaru sighed, no longer sure how he was going to approach the topic. Because was there really a point to any of this? Just that morning he has decided that he was going to talk to Tenten, to try once again—or for the first time, probably—to tell how he felt for her, how it never really faded away, not even when he had tried with Temari for almost a year, and then with Shiho for a few months, and then with a string of other girls, until he finally lost count.

But now, listening to her, the doubts began to flood in, because he was a genius, and he could predict two hundred different outcomes to a single scenario, and every outcome he could think of leads to only one thing—his heart getting broken.

Then again, Shikamaru was years older, and maybe that equated to emotional maturity after all. And although he usually found confrontations—or confessions—troublesome, perhaps, just perhaps, he was going to try this, at least once—and then another, and another, if the first and second tries failed.

And as his hand reached out gently, hesitantly, toward Tenten, unsure if she would return the gesture, his resolve only grew all the more.

_I'm here. I'm ready. I will shelter you._

* * *

><p><strong>There we go, people. The most open-ended conclusion to anything I've ever written. I'm happy with how it ended though. I just hope you guys are too?<strong>

**Did any of you actually notice that I started each chapter with the line "Shikamaru was . . ." No? Yes? Err, I get weird like that sometimes. But oh well. **

**Thank you so much to everyone who stuck with me until the bitter end. This series started out so happy, and ended rather depressing, but I think it's actually the most faithful to the canon timeline that Kishimoto did. So hooray for that, at least.**

**Reviews for the last time, dearies?**

* * *

><p><strong>As mentioned in my profile, I'm planning one last multi-chaptered series for this fandom before going into indefinite hiatus, so I hope you guys support that one as well.<strong>

**And as a thank you to you lovely readers and supporters, I hereby present to you guys the teaser/synopsis/two-liner for that series, just to get you kids psyched up:**

"**The story of a social recluse, the ghost from his past, and his bishounen doctor that may or may not steal the girl of his dreams away. How does a hikikomori survive the outside world with his sanity (or whatever is left of it) intact?"**

**Start guessing away XD**

* * *

><p><strong>To my mysterious Guest who dropped a line in my <em>Scars and Stitches <em>story, just in case you find yourself lurking here, I am still interested in that illustration offer, but your link did not appear in the reviews page (eep). Maybe try it with spaces, so that this site won't censor it?**


End file.
